The R'Evolution (Event)
The R'Evolution'' is an event in the Marvel Universe that takes place after Infinity, and during Inhumanity. The story introduces a new superbeing named 'The Nephlim'''. Plot/Summary After the Phoenix attack/re-awakening of the Mutant species, the attempted invasion of Thanos, and the awakening of the dormant Inhumans, a new superbeing dubbed The Nephlim has appeared. He has been appearing throughout the Marvel Universe, attacking various superheroes. These attacks are leaving them in cocoon like capsules with esoteric/mystical properties. The remaining heroes of Earth have banded together to track this mysterious figure down, learn what his plans are, why he's doing these things, and determine whether or not this character is a friend or foe. Prologue/Chapter 1: The Fantastic Four The Fantastic Fourare lounging around getting ready to watch a movie, with Reed Richardsgetting popcorn in the kitchen. Until the alarm in their home suddenly goes off, and they race to find Mister Fanastic, finding him unconscious on the kitchen floor being enveloped in a cocoon like pod. A hooded figure suddenly appears and the remaining members prepare to attack. This fails as the intruder instantly manages to deactivate their powers somehow. He then moves at a near blinding speed and lays a hand on Ben Grimm's chest, leaving him unconscious, and having him enclosed in the same pod, with the Storm siblings watching in horror. They run throughout their base trying to escape, and gain help. This also fails as the stranger tracks them down, and incapacitates Johnny Storm next. Enraged, Susan attacks the figure with all her power, but is then reduced to surrounding herself with her strongest force field. The stranger easily walks through with the terrified Susan asking who he is, and why he's doing this. The stranger merely states "It's okay. You can call me Nephlim, and this will make you all stronger in the end". Chapter 2: Avengers Morning comes and the Avengers arrive to the Fantastic Four's base, where the FF are found unconscious in a cocoon. They judge the scene's condition, and reveal that the FF were the first in a long line of superheroes who were found in this same condition that night. They try to figure out what happen, and come up short until Franklin Richards comes forth, stating he saw the whole attack. He then used his reality warping powers to show the entire moment, from the culprit's powers to his stated name: Nephlim. Before they can get anymore information, their Avenger's card goes off calling them back to base for an emergency. The team flies back to base and are met with various Avengers members (past, and Present). Everyone is wondering who called the gathering, and what the emergency was. While everyone was confused, the power shut off and everyone noticed a hooded character on the ceiling: It Was Nephlim!!. He was the first to strike, unleashing a wave of energy that renders most of them unconscious and/or capsuled. The only heroes left to fight were Thor, and Hulk. They engage the enemy in combat, with him easily dodging all of their attacks until Hulk grabs Nephlim. This does not last long as Nephlim then unleashes an energy blast that heavily wounds the Hulk. who Nephlim then places in a capsule. An enraged Thor tries to strike down the culprit with a mighty bolt of lightning, only for the stranger to cancel the attack and render the Thunderer weak enough for his entombment to fully take effect. Nephlim then walks out of the base stating that they will be better than ever when they wake up. Chapter 3: X-Men Three weeks have passed since the Avengers were rendered comatose, and the attacks on superheroes are continuing with new victims piling up. At the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Loganis watching the news while reviewing the list of victims. Classes are still going on until the alarm goes off on the radar, detecting an intruder. It is Cyclops, transported from the base of his own team of X-Menwhile barely conscious. Logan and co brought him into the base, where Scott woke up long enough to warn them that the Nephlim attacked him and his students at their facility, and that the figure followed him to the school. Nephlim then shows up on one of their monitors planting some kind of bomb, and the mutants try to stop him to no avail. The bomb goes off and a substance flows out, which permeates throughout the school. Logan, along with the other students, are then subject to the weird effects, with some unconscious and/or encapsuled. It is then discovered that the bomb Nephlim placed was just one of a series of strategically placed ones, each releasing a wave of energy that, altogether, spread through out the entire planet, including bombs placed on select areas of certain planets where space heroes residing like the Guardians of the Galaxy . Nephlim then stated that his job was done, and teleported to a college. Apparently, he is a student there, and when he walked to his private dormatory, he noticed some his friends visiting there were watching the news about recent events. He continues to walk until he gets to his room, which reveals he has a wall of all the intended superheroes he planned to attack. He then lays on his bed and states "I did good". Chapter 4: The Transformation Some tme has passed since the attack on the X-Men , and the world is consumed with confusion after the bombs encapsuled most of the worlds superheroes. The heroes that survived struggle to fight resulting criminal activity, Meanwhile the remaining Avengers are watching all the pods, and are worried about their status. This comes to a head when suddenly Tony Stark hatches from his pod slightly disoriented. After calming down, Tony realize he has been altered, with physical increases and new powers. He gained a healing factor, enhanced attributes, control over machines, and the ability to generate a version of his Iron Man Armor that has shapeshifting functions. Pretty soon all the other heroes affected awoke from their pods, all gaining new powers. After recovering, they all coordinated to finally track down Nephlim, and get answers for everything that has happened. Fortunately, Tony managed to use his new powers to track the culprit via satellite, which showed the figure at a college in New Orleans. He and the other transformed heroes traveled to the university and planned to ambush the enemy at his dormitory. Once inside, the group meet Nephlim's (super powered) friends who engage in battle with themand manage to get through their new abilities, subduing them after a lengthy battle. Nephlim then walks in, apparently coming from the store, and tells his friends to let them go peacefully. He then has all the heroes sit down and starts to explain his motives, and reasoning. Conclusion: Truth In a New Orleans college, the heroes have all gathered in a dormitory owned by Ryese Nephlus (The Nephlim). Ryese explains the reasoning of his actions, and the nature of the transformed heroes. He is from of a species called Neo-Shifters, a branch of humanity that managed to harness the ethereal forces in themselves, and their surroundings, in order to become demigod-like beings with varying powers. His unique power was the ability to alter the essence of beings, and objects. Over the years, he used his power to convert the willing into beings like himself, and has established a sizable, yet advanced civilization that could compete with Asgard (A few members of which were the ones that managed to subdue the heroes earlier). Ryese the states that, after recent events with Thanos, the Builders, and the Hybrid Inhumans, the world needed stronger heroes. He then set out to enhance every hero he thought he could improve, listing them all on the wall in his bedroom. Although upset at first for his abrupt way of handling, the heroes calm down after Captain Americastates that Ryese did not cause anyone harm, and everyone realizes how much they are impressed with their new powers. The Captain then decided to let Ryese, and his group go, after requesting them with assisting the heroes with their knew powers. Soon after, they get word that there are a small group of aliens attacking the White House. The group invites Ryese to assist them, and he gladly accepts. With Nephlim at the side, the heroes go to combat the threat, full of confidence. The Neo-Gnosis '''Neo-Gnosis '''is the process Nephlim has all of the selected heroes go through after he touches them. The first stage of the transformation is the heroes being entombed in a pod forged from esoteric properties. It surrounds the target, and renders them unconscious. The second step is the host's essence being altered, the aspects of their physiology, and whatever paraphernalia they use on the field (i.e. Iron Man's armor, Thor's hammer,) The subject then emerges from the pod with new/enhanced powers, and, in the case of vulnerable heroes, enhanced attributes along with a healing factor. As for their objects of power, the neo-gnosis either eliminate the need for them by granting the wielder all the powers their gear would give them, or warp their weapon/suit into runes that cover the wielder's body that can be used to summon the wielder's respective gear. Victims/Transformed